starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Cerberus Program
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image=Cerberus SC2Decal.JPG |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |type=Black ops/military science unit Renegade bioweapons contractor |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=Lars Trakken (?—October 2502) |defacto=Confederate Command (?—2500) Tamsen Cauley (February 2500—?) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation=Tamsen Cauley Terran Confederacy (?—2500) Terran Dominion (formerly) :Dominion Internal Security Division (formerly) Independent |strength= |special=Cerberus "heavies" Enslaved zerg broods |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed=Cerberus Recon Squad |established=February 2500 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The '''Cerberus Program' was a Terran Confederacy black ops unit formed from the late Cerberus Recon Squad.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 2: "The Gauntlet" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. As of February 2500 it was led by Confederate bureaucrat Tamsen Cauley, who quickly defected to the side of Arcturus Mengsk. The unit remained under the control of Cauley—now a Terran Dominion official—as of 2502.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i) et al. "StarCraft" Book 1 (April 7, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm), ISBN 978-1401-22627-5. After the death of Arcturus Mengsk the group was forced to go underground, and was devoted to engineering enslaved zerg broods.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 History Fall of the Confederacy By February 2500 the Cerberus Program was reborn under the command of Tamsen Cauley. It used neurally resocialized soldiers, rendering them less innovative but more obedient than non-resocialized groups such as the War Pigs. When the War Pigs, a band of "throw-away" outlaws employed by the Confederacy became a liability to Cauley, he decided to replace them with the Cerberus Program. Cauley lured them to Tyrador VIII where Cerberus marines and goliaths tried to kill them. However, the War Pigs killed all of the attackers and escaped. Many of Cerberus' members were killed defending the Confederacy during its fall and the outfit vanished. However, not all of its members were accounted for.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 Cauley's Ascent As the Terran Confederacy's defeat became more clear, Senator Tamsen Cauley began to assemble a new upgraded Cerberus Program, preparing for the change in regime. Cauley soon became a Terran Dominion official, even meeting with Arcturus Mengsk. He built up a power base at the Dominion Internal Security Division where he assembled resocialized Cerberus troops, whom he considered his own rather than the Dominion's. He planned to use them to kill the War Pigs after they carried out the mission he had recruited them for—to assassinate Jim Raynor.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Cerberus troops under the command of Lars Trakken followed the War Pigs to Moria, where the War Pigs had been seeking the trail of Jim Raynor. Trakken, who had not been neurally resocialized, led his troops in aggressively questioning the Kel-Morian Combine, learning that the War Pigs had asked questions about Raynor. Trakken contacted Tamsen Cauley and made comments about Cole Hickson which Cauley found suspicious and began investigating. The Cerberus Program force would continue to track the War Pigs at a distance with their Wraiths.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft '''1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). War Pigs Lars Trakken's Cerberus forces tracked the General Lee to Urona Sigma. Tamsen Cauley believed they had tracked Jim Raynor there. He had discovered Trakken's connection to Hickson, and warned him not to let the mission become personal. After most of the War Pigs left the General Lee and located Raynor underneath the planet, Trakken disregarded Cauley's instructions and used his cloaked Wraith to attack the General Lee.''Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" ''StarCraft 1''' (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Cerberus troops later boarded the General Lee, seeking its pilot, Nuura Joss, but she was able to elude the resocialized troops and crash-land on the planet in an escape pod. Cerberus later found the empty pod and the heavies weren't able to locate their targets.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft '''1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Unable to control his hatred of Hickson, Trakken took a dropship with a squad of troops to the surface. He demanded the War Pigs surrender him, and was surprised when they did. However, it was a ruse by the War Pigs and Jim Raynor to steal his dropship and escape. The War Pigs and Raynor got the drop on the squad, and during the battle the zerg emerged onto the battlefield. Between them, the Cerberus troops were killed.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1''' (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Dogs of War During the reign of Arcturus Mengsk, the most talented scientists of the Cerberus Program harvested zerg specimens from the isolated Maguro Brood, starting with their zerglings. From these specimens, Cerberus created the Dogs of War, enslaved zerg with surgically modified nervous systems for control by the Terran Dominion. In order to research mutalisk behavior, the program created large aviaries, though these facilities had an uptick in staff dissapearances. Dr. Rudolfo Subsourian worked to ensure enthralled hydralisks and enthralled ultralisks had their control apparatuses secured, though at the loss of many interns. In the alternate timeline where Arcturus Mengsk survived the Second Great War, the emperor deployed the Program's creation against the forces of Amon in the End War.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. Renegades ]] After the death of Arcturus Mengsk, the Cerberus Program abandoned the Terran Dominion and went underground. Their research in neural resocialization research was instead brought for use against the zerg, and they began redesigning the nervous systems of various zerg breeds to allow them to be controlled by a terran operator. This drew the attention of very wealthy investors, who funded Cerberus projects, allowing them expenditures such as redesigning the nervous system of individual banelings. Their sales team would often showcase their enslaved ultralisks to prospective clients as a means to wow them. Titanium compounds and blades were used used to reinforce the offensive and defensive capabilities of many of their warriors, and luminescent eyes, technologies such as void sensors, and energy beacons were used to increase their visibility. The Battle of Tyrador IX Sometime after the End War, Cerberus controlled zerg were unleashed upon the resort world of Tyrador IX, blindsiding the Knights of Tyrador who defended the world. Though they were spotted by a reaper, the defenders of the city of New Canaan mistook the headlamps on their hydralisks as dune buggies. The Cerberus zerg took out many of the planet's air defenses in the first wave, and swiftly brought the Knights to the brink of ruin. Unbeknownst to Cerberus, a third faction entered the battle, when the Ihan-rii protoss blindsided the Cerberus assault on New Canaan. Though Ihan-rii forces tried to land, they were ambushed by lurkers at the dropsite. Mutalisks found themselves quickly matched by their air forces as stone ships assaulted the Cerberus lines.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Organization Under Cauley, the Cerberus Program uses neurally resocialized troops, Cerberus goliaths, and Wraiths. Trakken himself is not resocialized. The troopers carried C-14 rifles.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft '''1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Cerberus has a surveillance team called the Delta Unit.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). After their downfall, Cerberus focused their efforts on reprogramming zerg broods to be used by terran clients. Many of their clients were wealthy, which allowed them to expand their operations, and many were enhanced with titanium blades and increased armor, as well as technologies to increase the latent abilities of the zerg, or that allowed clients to control broods spawned from other creatures. In most cases, the entire nervous systems of these zerg were replaced with machines. Known Members ;Cauley-Era *Lars Trakken (deceased) ;Post-Cauley *Dr. Rudolfo Subsourian *Cheryl *Herbert Notes *A Cerberus zerg skinset was made available in the BlizzCon 2019 War Chest.2019-08-15, StarCraft II - War Chest Season 5 Preview. Battle.net, accessed on 2019-08-15 These skins are also used for Arcturus Mengsk's Dogs of War calldown in Co-op Missions. References Category:Confederate Armed Forces Category:Dominion Armed Forces Category:Terran security